LXLight Role play, I'm Light, Alison is L
by Rawr-zombie
Summary: My ex Gilrfriend and I did this Cyber on AIM, I was Light and She was L, lol . Its alright, explicit .


"L would you like to come to my house tonight?"

L spun around in his chair looking closly at his Light-kun, slowly sticking a thumbnail in his mouth he smiled at him "Whatever for, dear Light-kun?"

"Don't embarrass me like that L-sama, but you know why" Light said, with a pout on his face, the blood rushing to his cheeks, L Smirked standing from his chair slouched over

"Aw does my dear Light-kun want me?" It took a while for Light to answer, due to the fact that L was breathing down is neck, causing him to hitch his breath.

"of course, but I don't think i can wait untill tonight." Light said as L shuffled over to his little uke, brushing his lips softly over his ear and rubbing his leg between his legs

"Do you want me now Light-kun?"

"hah I-I think you know the answer to that." he couldn't keep himself from pictureing HIS L-sama taking him here and now, it sounded so dirty . L smirked and slowly and softly nibbled on Light's ear

"There's a 50 chance that I will do in right here... it will increase by 99 if you beg me"

He wouldn't admit it to L, bt he loved begging, so he opened his mouth and started to beg, "Oh, L-sama, I want you right here, right now. Oh please ! I want you so bad it hurts, relive it for me?" L could only obey his lovers demands he pinned Light to a wall and then dropped to his knees unbuckling Light's belt and beganworking on his pants

"ooh, I can't wait." Light panted, grabbing onto L's shirt and tugging it off, sliding his hands across his seme's soft skin, down to his belt line. L smirked he slipped his ukes boxers down to his ankles and held a firm grip on his shoulders

"Are you ready Light-kun?" he asked in a low voice. Light looked to his seme and nodded silently, closing his eyes,waiting to be penetrated, his breath becoming bedragled. L took his lovers hard member into his mouth, closing his eyes and pumping softly, he wanted to hear his lover moan, moan his name and ask for more. Feeling L's soft mouth on his throbing erection took Light by surprise, but it felt soo good,

"oh, L-sama, so good. more!" he begged, "oh, I need more!" L could only oblige, he squeezed his lovers hips tighter and sucking him so much harder and faster "AHHH ! YES!" Light cried out, a slight hitch in his voice, "I can't hold out, L-sama, take me !" L wanted to smile, in his mind he was he kept with his work and used his tounge to help, he wanted Light to come in his mouth oh so bad, and he would make him if it was the last thing he did. "OH L-SMAMA! I'm, I'm comming!" Light panted and his hard member swelled, releasing himself into his lovers killful mouth ."pant I needed that..." L swallowed Light's hot come, it dribbled down his chin he licked his lips in a seducive manner

"You lasted longer than I expected dear Light-kun" he said wipping his chin.

"It took a lot of control .Are you still going to fuck me?" Light asked, becoming impatient, but willing to wait as long as his dear L wanted to, but this deprivation of intercourse was getting to him . L smirked he stood up and pushed his uke on to the floor sitting on him.

"Beg for me Light..."

"But I-" Light had alreading begged, but there was no piont in not doing it again.."I want you L-sama, please, oh please, oh please, you know how much i love it when you're in me, I need you." L smirked he couldn't help it he loved it when his uke begged for him. L slipped his fingers into Light's mouth

"Suck" he commanded. Light took in L's fingers gratfully, sucking on them and coating them with saliva, seductively flicking his tounge over the digits . L smirked and pulled his fingers away, he parted Light's legs and pushed a finger in his entrance.

"OH !" Light moaned as his seme penetrated him with a finger, "you know I can take more, add another finger L-sama, hurry!" L could only chuckle at his lover being so impatient.

"As you wish Light-kun" he added another fingers scissoring him out. Light loved the feeling of his fingers swishing back and forth within him, he panted hard, wanting more, his member stiffening once again, awaiting the last of L's fingers. L smiled and added the last finger jamming it into him as he noticed Light's erection "Soon Light..Soon" Light opened his mouth to speak, but only moans and pants of approval flowed out, he couldn't wait. L removed his fingers and positioned himself "I'm sorry Light-kun, i don't have a lubricant, this is going to hurt a little more than before" he smiled and entered Light, his hot tight walls clamping down on L's erection.

"Mph!" Light wanted to protest, but once L was sheathed within him, it felt so good. "You can move now" L nodded he begain to thrust in and out of Light, massaging his member in the process, he closed his eyes. Light felt at loss for words, wanting more, needing this, he felt so excited, but helpless, he liked it . L thrusted into his helpless uke harder, he grabbed on to one of his hips to pump himself in farther,

"Light..." he moaned softly.

"L-sama," Light panted, digging his nails into L's back, drawing blood. L winced a bit pumping harder and faster, massaging Light's member. "ah!" Light moaned approvingly, some of his saliva running down his chin, due to his slightly agate mouth, "touch me L-sama" L couldn't help himself, he kept his hand on Light's member and trailed his other hand down his lovers body, letting go of his hips he looked at his little uke, he would do anything for him, L felt himself getting bigger, his erection throbbing inside of Light as he thrusted.

"L-Light-kun...I'm almost there..."

"ah-uh-uh-uh, mee tooo, uh-uh-uh, come in me L-sama!" Light huffed, loosing valuble oxygen, starting to trail his hands onto L's sleek form, leading his fingers on L's face and pulling him down into a kiss, moaning throught their lip lock ."MPH!" L smiled a few more thrusts and he came inside of his little Light-kun."OH YESSSS!" Light yelped as L came inside him, his own orgasm becoming evident, "uh-uh-uh" he panted, comming into his seme's hand, hot liquid staining thier chests. L was panting hard.

"Oh Light.." he pulled out of him and leaned agenst the wall pulling his lover into his arms and holding him.

"That was amazing." he said, looking up at L, his eyes drooping, he was so exhausted.

"Thank you Light-kun..." he wispared in his ear "You're better than any sweet I've tasted..."

"mmm, I love you too, L-sama .But I'm so tired ...yawn" light said, closing his eyes and relaxing his bare body into L's.

L smiled as he waited for Light to fall asleep, as soon as he did he gently lifted him up and carried him to his room, he placed him in the covers and snuggled up close to his little uke "Good night Light-kun..."

"mmm" was all Lihgt said in response, he was already dreaming of his love ... 


End file.
